


Keep it a secret but soon

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Lies, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Im not dead, I havent wrote anything in a while plus was busy with school and stuff so i may do more fics soon enough i got tons that i have not finish so anyway this was a idea earlier in my mind and im not doing no more angsty since i really dont that stuff too often, I thought i change abit and well it kinda iffy





	Keep it a secret but soon

Ouma Kokichi was founded dead

How did you feel

Lost someone so quickly  
Saddness  
Lost and  
Fear.......Yes that word fear 

Lets see whats happen here  
Ouma was killed by Kaito, someone you know and be friends; you two were actually two close friends but Ouma was the closest thing to your heart, he was everything  
A good lair  
a good friend....haha yeah friend  
But something else hapoen between you two...Something unsafe.....More like.....A new bond inside  
Yeah that one! 

but he is no longer around  
And Kaito was plead to death but after so

"So (y/n)" Monokuma called you "What is this secret you and Ouma have been hiding?"  
Hiding....No  
Shuichi looks at you "Hiding? (y/n) what is he talking about?" he say, you kept quiet for a while since this case just started. But....  
"Maybe you explain your friends your little bundle"  
"Bundle?" Kiibo looks at you

Sweating nervously 

"Maybe a child"  
"Child?" Maki turns to you 

It was enough pressure "I dont know what your talking about" you finally spoke up  
"You know what im talking about, the next throne in line before we dismiss the class trail care to explain what this is?" your eyes widen and everyone was lost for words "Your pregnant?" Tsumugi said  
"No no thats fake, Me and Ouma did nothing together, we hate each other" you lied  
"Oh hate each other eh, You must have forgot that there a cameras here, including your room"  
you slams your hands "NO im not carrying Kokichi child its-"  
"stop making lies up, we have video proof of everything, I would not mind playing it front of your classmates and see what they think" sweating again, before he push play "I....I am pregnant......At the hotel....But that condom monkuma gave Kokichi"  
"I poke a hole in it, it was hard to see a tiny holy but once wears it he didnt know there was a hole so"  
Son of a bitch....

Later the class trail was over leaving you and the baby alone. You were alone in your bedroom wondering....When will this ends....

Soon the killing game was over, Saihara, You, Maki and Himiko were the survivors but you didnt feel accomplish about it without Ouma around its not the same

A few years later 

Saihara was a father figure to your son, He has the Ouma look, hair color and laugh but he has your eye color and hair style but you kept it like his father Ouma  
You did marry Saihara because he could not let you stress over the child so since his lover Kaito Momota was gone....You decided to name your son Kaito Kokichi...

 

Im shit with ending and im never doing sad shit again


End file.
